starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceramus
The Ceramus (also addressed sometimes with the term Collective, but that is more used for the Triarian civilization) is a currently single-race empire composed of the Qourux species, a radiation-based magic-utilizing lifeform known to survive and live off the commonly hazardous Thzeer radiation. While the race itself is only at the young age of five millenia, its rate technological evolution is at surprising levels, enough to be in the space age despite their relative newness to the galactic community of species. As a psychic-linked collective, the Ceramus has little hierarchy or leadership in their governing system, although the people themselves often select a few individuals to "lead", or guide them in tasks such as colonization, battles or the like. Because of their method of colonization, they are often seen-- and act -- as warlike. Other basic information Average IQ: 721 Population Count: 9 billion Life Expectancy: 9 Galactic Center orbits (1720 human years) Reproduction Rate: Low at the moment, due to current lack of need to breed. Species As beings whose homeworld were originally bombarded with radiation from a supermassive black hole (which their solar system used to orbit) prior to its transfer to the current universe, they have high resistance to it-- and has become so much of a life necessity that whether there would be oxygen or sulfur or whatever gas necessary for living in other species, they can live without them for as long as the radiation, to be more specific, Thzeer radiation that once only existed in their universe which they are threatening to spread to other worlds for colonization. Due to the nature and intention of their creator, the Qourux possess magic, with arcane, solid telekinesis and psychic communication powers of a higher level than the Faustian species, but none on other elements such as fire, water and et cetera. Still, the former mentioned skills are less than the Triarian level. Military and Military Technology While the Ceramus's military is relatively advanced compared to the current era's average, it is to say inferior compared to the technology pre-Universal war. Most of these are magic based, and with the exception of FTL, ship maneuvering is mainly by telekinesis. *''Arcane Weaponry'' 'Beams and orbs of mysterious energy are the primary weapons of the Ceramus. The strength varies, ranging from a concussive gunshot to a railgun's hit, with further strengths still in research. This depends on the apparatus used to channel the shots. Staves are the primary hand weapons, commonly instantly kills a soldier in full 2014 standard armor, and still able to wear down quickly troops. Larger weapons are more commonly used for space warfare. Although they are already content with this type of weaponry, they still seek to find new technology that functions like them or even stronger. *''Bombardment'' Thzeer bombs are by far the most common choice for bombarding planets, mainly due to it being also terraforming, or "fertilizing", for the Qourux. Generally, these bombs range from 30 - 300 megatons, but ones that cover entire planets are still experimental. Thzeer radiation is generally deadly to other species, and gives off a faint green glow in large amounts. Because of this, most Ceramus worlds have green atmospheres. Irradiated growing crystals from the Homeworld are the core parts of these weapons. *''Fleets'' The relative newness of the Qourux race has led the Ceramus to have a mere amount of 250 ships. While this is a (possible) major weakness for the empire, the individual strength of the ships help to back this up. Most can withstand a crash, and are decently armed, although the Ceramus might still need to take great care when facing larger enemies. *''Others'' In case of peaceful contact with other species, the Ceramus has prepared suits internally irradiated by Thzeer yet contained on the outside. This enables personal talks to occur, therefore often eliminating the need to have a prepared diplomatic environment. Author's Notes '''FOR GOD'S SAKE, PLEASE IMPROVE THIS LITTLE SHITE IT LOOKS PLAIN UPDATES AND PICS OR GTFO ''---Sukui''